creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doctor Is Out... To Get You
There is such a thing as Doctor/Patient confidentiality. But when it came to a certain, lonely, insecure, desperate philanderess, it destroyed the life of a doctor. Dr. Samuel Gilbert was a wealthy, respectable, kind surgeon, health care provider and family physician to everyone who came to Great Lakes Family Practice, which was located in Miami, Florida. Other than a thriving practice, Dr. Gilbert had it all-- a beautiful wife and loving family. He would always make sure they were taken care of as far as expenses and fundings go, even if something happened to him. He was really that committed and always planned in advanced. If you were a patient and not seeing him in the hospital or his place of employment, he would help you out, even lend you a few extra bucks and say you didn't have to pay him back. It was another beautiful morning at Great Lakes. For some reason, the normally-busy atmosphere was laid back and relaxed. The interior of the waiting room was adorned with a lush wallpaper design resembling that of a botanical garden, with the sweet smell of Dragon Fruit and Pomegranate lingering in the air thanks to febreze plug ins. The staff at Great Lakes Family Practice always had a fresh supply for the building which was always pristine, palatial, and very cozy to families and patients. One of the nurses, a sweet young african american woman called out into the waiting room for one of the patients. "Billy Saunders?" she announced. Her tone was soft and sweet. Billy Saunders, age 6, who was complaining of a constant sore throat, returned for a follow up appointment. "Right this way." The child and his mother went on back into one of the examination rooms and made themselves comfortable. The nurse checked Billy's blood pressure, temperature, asked what was going on, you name it. After a few minutes of waiting, the good doctor came in. Dr. Gilbert was a handsome 46-year-old physician with short hair, flat gut, a politician's firm handshake, wonderful bedside manner, and was optimistic, friendly, and cheerful. "How's everyone doing today?" he asked in a hearty tone, smiling. "We're doing okay, except my son's throat is still killing him. We've tried everything from cough syrup, cough drops, you name it. Nothing seems to help." Mrs. Saunders said. Dr. Gilbert pulled out a tongue depressor to look in the child's mouth. "Okay, Billy, I'm gonna take a look inside here. So open up and say 'ahh' for me, okay, buddy?" "Ahh..." "The only thing that will cure your son's sore throat, Mrs. Saunders, is a tonsillectomy. Now, he didn't eat anything the night before, did he?" he asked softly, removing the tongue depressor from the boy's mouth. "No, sir." "Excellent." Dr. Gilbert turned to the child. "Any questions, Billy?" he smiled. "How long will it take?" "About 30 minutes to 1 hour, and you usually get prescribed medications after surgery. But there's also a fun surprise." "What's that?" "All the ice cream you can eat!" Dr. Gilbert replied cheerfully. Billy cheered at the concept of free ice cream. What kid wouldn't be happy? "Awesome!" Billy said, grinning ear to ear. "Okay, mom, you get Billy all set and we'll get this party down town." Dr. Gilbert said, handing Mrs. Saunders a hospital gown for her son. "It's gonna be okay, son. Once you have those tonsils out, you won't have to worry about having a sore throat again." Once Billy got prepped for the operation, other doctors and nurses came in with a gurney for the boy. "All set, Billy?" The child nodded. "Are you scared?" He shook his head. "No? Good!" one of the nurses replied. "Come on, champ." Dr. Gilbert said pleasantly. The anesthesiologist and the others were in the O.R. The operating room at Great Lakes Family Practice was nothing like Billy had ever seen before. There was a design stretching around the room of a beautiful bright blue sky which made the child feel more relaxed. Among many patients Dr. Gilbert encountered, Billy was by far the most gutsy. "Billy, do you like coconut, honey?" The anesthesiologist asked sweetly. She got the mask prepared to sedate the child. "Uh-huh." "This'll make you think you and your mommy are at the beach... You just count backwards from 20 and you'll be sound asleep in no time." The little boy heard the voice of the doctor and nurse around him. "Just relax, and by the time this is over, you will have all the ice cream you can eat, buddy." Dr. Gilbert said, talking to Billy as though he were his own son. "Nurse, can put on that ocean surf CD?" "Certainly, doctor." The child's vision began to get blurry as he was counting down and hearing the relaxation CD in the background. He felt peaceful and very relaxed... then the O.R. around him began to fade... black. "Wake up, sweetie..." The child came to. He was in the Post Anesthesia Care Unit with his mother and a nurse who revived Billy with O2. "Hi, mama..." Billy said in a groggy, raspy voice. "You did an excellent job, Billy." The nurse said. "Hey, buddy! How are you feeling?" Dr. Gilbert asked, smiling. "I feel... weird." "Feel weird, huh?" Dr. Gilbert replied, chuckling. "My throat hurts..." Billy said in a raspy whisper. "Well guess what, sweetie," Mrs. Saunders asked, "you get to have ice cream." She smiled, kissing her son's forehead. "We also got sherbet and sorbet if you want that, Billy.' Dr. Gilbert said. "Peanut butter... fudge." "Reese's peanut butter cup?" Billy nodded. "You got it." Dr. Gilbert replied. The doctor and nurse walked out of the room, Dr. Gilbert returned a couple minutes later with Billy's requested ice cream. "I'm so proud of you, honey..." Mrs. Saunders whispered to her son, holding his hand. "I feel tired." Billy said. "We'll be out of here in no time, love. You just rest and have some ice cream, then you and me will go to Subway. My treat. "There you go, buddy." Dr. Gilbert said, handing his patient some ice cream. The Doctor discussed with Mrs. Saunders about her son recovering and the possibility of him needing pain medicine if he felt any pain after the surgery. But all in all, it was a complete success and the little guy would have not have a sore throat anymore. Dr. Gilbert returned to the locker area to change out of his surgical scrubs and into his standard doctor's coat and tie. He wrote a prescription for the little boy and wished them a pleasant day. After lunch was over, Dr. Gilbert had another patient to see. This time, a woman who was complaining of rectal pain. She was a porn movie star moonlighting as a stripper and had damaged her rectum during a porn shoot. The woman's name was Soraya, age 25. She was a beautiful young Lebanese-american lady who had just gotten out of a divorce and her biological clock was ticking. She thought she found find Mr Right in her porn sessions, but that wasn't enough. She was horny for both sexes. During the discussion, Dr. Gilbert said he would write a prescription for hydrocodone so Soraya could take the pain until she was referred to a proctologist, courtesy of him. "Thank you so much, doctor." "Just take this referral and you'll be all set to go. The medication should help you for the time being." "You know..." Soraya said, seductively, "I've never met a more handsome doctor in my entire life..." "Soraya, I'm flattered... but I'm married." Dr. Gilbert firmly stated. "Married men are twice as sexy... and have a load of experience..." "You've been really pleasant and sweet, Soraya, but I can't cheat on my wife." "She doesn't have to know... as a matter of fact, why don't I join you and her in an orgy?" Soraya suggested, licking her lips. "I don't think so, dear. My wife would not take kindly to you trying to make a pass at me." "Suite yourself, lover..." "Soraya... please." Dr. Gilbert sighed. "Anyway, your follow up will be next week, 11:30 in the morning. Is that okay?" "See you then." Soraya went to the reception area, picked up her receipt, and walked out of the building. Dr. Gilbert, flabbergasted by what he went through, goes back to his office to get himself a drink of Mad Dog 20/20 which he kept in his desk to soothe his nerves. He pages the reception area. "Angela?" "Yes, Doctor." "Cancel all appointments. I'm gonna take a powder and then go home." "Yes, sir." phone beers off Dr. Gilbert finishes his drink, then grabs a soda from the small fridge he kept in his office. He wasn't too tipsy, just enough to make him forget the events of the day. "I'll see you tomorrow, Angela." Dr. Gilbert said, waving to the receptionist. "Have a good day, sir." With that, the doctor got into his car and drove home. Finally, he would be able to get some rest and spend time with his family. Through out the next few days, Dr. Gilbert didn't think nothing more about Soraya coming onto him, and thought it was nothing but a crush. That's normal for any young woman. That wasn't until Soraya kept emailing pictures of herself naked to his computer until his system nearly crashed. This infuriated him to the point of where he deleted every single pic. "Shit..." he whispered to himself, getting his PC back to working order. "I swear, if it's not one thing, it's another..." Before the day of her follow-up appointment with Dr. Gilbert, Soraya called his cell number, even during normal business hours. "Hello?" "Hi..." Soraya said in a flirty voice. "Oh, hi, Soraya..." he said, unenthusiastically. "What'cha doin'?" she asked, very playfully. "Soraya, I can't talk right now. I'm with a patient." Dr. Gilbert insisted. "Aww, can't you come out and play?" "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" up The next day, Soraya showed up with her father and was ready to meet Dr. Gilbert for the follow up. The father waited outside in the waiting room. "So, have you been feeling any pain after your surgery?" Dr. Gilbert asked, trying to mask pure annoyance and loathing he had toward Soraya, with his pleasant behavior. "No trouble at all. Although it hurts just a little when I go to the bathroom." "After a bowel movement?" "Exactly." "You'll feel pain periodically after rectal surgery, that's to be expected. Even with advances in laser surgery, you're gonna feel some slight pain, but it will eventually go away." "That's good. Try sitting on a bag of ice for a long period of time." Soraya laughed. "True... but it's good to relieve pain. Um, Soraya?" Dr. Gilbert said, now serious. "Yes?" "We have to talk." "Talk about what?" Soraya asked innocently. "I really like you, Soraya. You're one of my best patients." "I really like you, too." Soraya replied, smiling. "But you have to understand, I'm married." "That doesn't matter." "Well it matters to me. Soraya, my system nearly crashed because of all the pictures you sent to my email address. There is such a thing as a doctor-patient relationship you know. You can't keep doing this." "You didn't like my pictures?" Soraya asked, pouting. "That's beside the point. You can't keep emailing me and calling me during normal business hours. I'm married, and I have a strong aversion to dating any patient. I just want you and I to be friends." "We can be more than just friends." Soraya replied. This young woman wasn't going to take no for an answer. She pinned Dr. Gilbert right to the wall, wrapped her arms around him, and engaged in an unwanted french kiss, much to Dr. Gilbert's disgust. "Alright, you listen here. You just stay the fuck away from me!" Dr. Gilbert said, angrily. "But I thought we--" "WE'RE NOTHING!" "But I love you, doctor, and you love me." Dr. Gilbert restrained Soraya with as much effort as he could, but she again gave him an unwanted kiss which seemed endless. At this point, Dr. Gilbert just wanted to strangle her. Fuck the witnesses, fuck those who were watching. As he tried to throw the girl off of him, she began yelling "rape!" repeatedly, prompting other doctors and nurses to take action, and the father to viciously assault the good doctor until he was out cold. "If you banged my daughter, none of this would've happened, motherfucker." Is what Dr. Gilbert heard as he was out cold. He saw everything around him blurry, as he tried to wake up, but someone injected him with an anesthesia syringe multiple times, keeping him out light a light. What seemed like forever, Dr. Gilbert woke up in a dreary, dilapidated old operating theater. The room smelled like marijuana and very old, rank piss. As he tried to get himself together, he noticed something awful. Below, right where his penis use to be, was a vagina. His once-flat, strong chest... there were... breasts, still showing scars. He looked at his face in a dirty mirror and saw how horribly beaten, bruised, and mutilated it had become. He looked around the room, hoping to find who did this to him, but they disappeared... something had to be done... After sliding on his/her tattered doctor clothes that were now covered in dirt and blood, Dr. Gilbert picked up a child-themed surgical mask he/she always used when he was in pediatrics, and put it on his/her face to hide the scars and appear less of a threat. Soraya was in her home that night with a random John she met at a porno session and began having sex with him. It was after dark, and Soraya thought she would never see Dr. Gilbert again. She thought the doctor would be in jail for the rest of his/her life and have his/her license to practice medicine stripped away. Soraya was enjoying the wild sex, but she had no idea what danger she would encounter... The John she was having sex with went to the bathroom to take a piss, but had his throat slashed by a surgical scalpel. "Don't forget to shake..." a creepy masculine female voice said, muffling the John's mouth and slowly lowering his body down on the floor of the bathroom as to not make any noise. Soraya thought that the John was now taking a shit or a shower, and didn't think much of it. A few minutes later she hears a knock outside her door several times... slowly... knock. knock. "Well you can come in, don't be shy." No response. knock. knock. knock. "I said come in here so I can screw your brains out some more." knock. knock. knock. knock. BANG! The knocking grew louder and into a loud hit, causing the door to be kicked in. Soraya screamed at the horrific sight of the monster in her bedroom. She saw the bloodied, dirtied doctor's coat and tie. "THE DOCTOR WILL SEE YOU DEAD NOW!" "WHO ARE YOU?" "YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" "D-DOCTOR GILBERT?!" "WELL, IT AIN'T DOCTOR WHO, SLUT! YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH?! IF YOU HAD JUST KEPT YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF AND LEFT WELL ENOUGH ALONE... I WOULD STILL BE PRACTICING MEDICINE AND I WOULD STILL HAVE MY WIFE AND CHILDREN! YOU... AND YOUR DADDY MADE ME WHAT I AM!" Dr. Gilbert picked up a lamp and threw it at Soraya, trying to kill her, but it only struck the wall. He/she pulled out a large bone handsaw, with intentions of killing Soraya, but he/she sized her up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE GUY WHO WAS HERE?" "Oh, no need to worry about him. I guess you can say he's... indisposed... peeing red urine. Oh, and I really wanna say that your daddy did a good job on me... he really... USED HIS HEAD!" Soraya screamed as Dr. Gilbert revealed the decapitated head of Soraya's father, turning her screams into screams of pure terror. He/she jumped on Soraya with the bone hand saw and began mutilating the philanderess... then, Gilbert took a handful of thermometers that were taped together, shoved them into Soraya's mouth, then slammed her jaws together, causing the thermometers to break, resulting in her dying from a combination of mercury poisoning and choking. "Leave that in there for just a minute..." Dr. Gilbert chuckled sinisterly. He/she departed into the night, exacting his revenge on those who had stripped him of not only his medical license, but his very life... the next person to cross him, will go under the knife. The doctor is out... to get you. Category:Medical Pastas Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Crime Category:Monsters Category:MrAngryDog